


Nacho Average First Date

by godgaypeen



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, import from tumblr part 3, male reader ftw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godgaypeen/pseuds/godgaypeen
Summary: This is nacho average first date, told in the point of view of Rob Benedict.





	Nacho Average First Date

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 literally crashed as I tried to post, PLEASE LET ME LIVE

“Hey, are we still on for tonight?” Rob asked, phone wedged in between his ear and shoulder as he unlocked the door to his house, bag of groceries held against his side to keep it from falling. _Won’t want the eggs to crack now, would we?_ He thought logically.

“Yeah, totally!” You chirped from the other line. “7:30, right?” 

“Yep. I’m gonna whip something up, so you might wanna bring some wine over.” Rob said, opening the door to his home, setting the groceries down on the floor. 

“Red or white?” Rob turned to the door to lock it before picking up the grocery bag from off the floor. 

“Red, definitely.” Rob answered, bringing the groceries to the kitchen, where he placed them on the counter. “I’ll see you at 7:30.” Rob smiled to himself when you laughed. 

“It’s a date.” 

* * *

There was still an hour or so until 7:30, so Rob decided to flop onto his grey couch and watch the Bachelorette, one of his  _very guilty_ guilty pleasures. He took a swig of his beer, chuckling at how ridiculous the on-screen couple were acting in that particular episode. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Rob’s eyes went straight to the clock on the wall, afraid that he let time slip away from his fingertips and it was already date-time before he even noticed.  _It’s nearly six…_ Rob stood up, walking over towards the front door. He knew you; you were nearly  _never_  early, not even five minutes, much less more than an hour and a half. Then he unlocked the door, pulling it open to reveal Richard, his best friend, in his favourite leather jacket. 

“Robbie!” He exclaimed, pushing past the slightly-younger man as he entered Rob’s house.

“Rich, what are you doing here?” Rob asked, closing the door before following his best friend into the kitchen, knowing full well that he was making a beeline for the constantly stocked fridge for beer. 

“C’mon, it’s Guys Night Out!” He replied, opening his fresh-from-the-fridge bottle of beer, taking a swig. “Are you ready for a night of fun and girls?” Then he seemed to realize that he made a mistake and corrected himself. “Well…guys for you, but still!” Rich had a dopey grin on his face, which meant he was dead-set on getting laid tonight. 

Rob shook his head no. “I can’t.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s not a huge orgy blow-out or anything like that.” Then Rob noticed that Rich’s gaze finally landed upon the assorted groceries that he had bought earlier that day, and he could tell Rich was piecing things together. “You already have plans for tonight.” He said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yeah…” Rob drew the word out, rubbing the back of his neck in unease.

“A date.” Rich said slowly. “With who and why did you not bother to tell me at all?” He had the tone and voice of a sixteen year old girl dying for a drop of gossip.

“Look, it’s just a first date with (Y/N), we’re-” 

“Whoa whoa whoa, I’m gonna stop you there.” Rich put a hand up, a gesture for Rob to stop talking. “ _(Y/N)_? Like, our best friend (Y/N)? I thought you were  _way_  too chicken to ask him out?”  _That’s a nice thing to say_ , Rob thought seethingly. 

“I didn’t  _ask_  (Y/N) out;  _he_  asked  _me_. But he said he’d rather come over instead of doing it at his house, so-” 

“You know what, I’m gonna go, then-” Rich began to turn to leave when Rob’s phone rang from inside the living room, where he left it. Rob turned to Rich in an apologetic gesture before entering the living room, picking up the phone when he saw the caller ID. Rich stood nearby, watching Rob’s actions.

“(Y/N)?”  

“Rob, hey, I don’t think I can come over tonight.” You said on the other line. “The hospital’s running low on staff tonight and they’ve just received a call about a hotel fire.” 

“Oh. Yeah, okay, it’s fine. Rich is here anyway, so I guess we can hang out.” Rob gave his best friend a sideways glance, who raised his eyebrows quizzically. “Stay safe, alright?” 

“Yeah, totally. Thanks for understanding.” You said, before ending the call. Rob sighed as he sank into the couch. 

“This is the third time (Y/N) blew me off.” Rob told Rich, who sat down next to him. “I mean, I get it, he’s a doctor on-call, but why do I get the feeling that he doesn’t want to do…do  _this_  with me?” 

“Maybe he’s chicken too.” Rich answered matter-of-factly. “Then you both can just be chicken-boyfriends together.” 

“ _Rich_.” Rob glared at his friend, before bursting into laughter. “Chicken-boyfriends? _Really?_ ” 

* * *

So, on the couch the two best friends sat on a Friday night, a bowl of nacho-cheese drizzled on top, Taco-flavoured Doritos between them, binge-watching the Bachelorette. Rob, being a fan of the quite-trashy show, had insisted that Rich should watch it, and as expected, he got into it, despite the initial reaction he had to how horrid some of the characters were. 

“I can’t believe you watch this kind of crap TV.” Richard commented when one of the couples began to bicker. 

“I know! It’s weird because this show really sucks, but it’s one of those ‘it’s-so-bad-it’s-good’ kind of shows.” Rob confessed. “I’m way too addicted to this though.” 

“Yeah, like it’s drugs or something.” Rich nodded, grabbing a Dorito and popping it into his mouth.

“It’s like…now I’m sucking cock for crack just to watch this.” 

“I think you better stop talking now.” 

“Agreed.” 

* * *

It was well into the night when the doorbell rang. Rob, a bit peeved that his down-time was interrupted, glanced at Rich. “Did you invite Matt or somebody?” He narrowed his eyes at him, but to his surprise, Rich looked just about as confused as he did. 

“No, I didn’t.” Rich replied, before both of them stood up, abandoning their crap TV show and the very not-crap nachos to get the door. When Rob opened it however, he let out a wounded cry as he took in the bruised and bloody form of his boyfriend (was that correct? Were they considered boyfriends even if they never had a first date?). 

“H-Hi.” You greeted the two men, knowing full well how horrible you looked. Well, what did you expect when a guy you didn’t even know assaulted you just because you were ‘that gay guy in the store buying wine for his boyfriend’? To top off giving you a black eye and a (maybe) broken nose, he took off with the wine as well! 

“Jesus Christ, (Y/N), what happened?” Rich asked, his eyes widening when he noticed the trickle of blood that flowed through your nose. 

“It’s not big deal, some asshole jumped me but I got out pretty quick-” 

“Yeah, like a black eye and a broken nose is considered ‘pretty quick’.” Rob scoffed, and you were a bit hurt at his words. Did he not care that you were beaten up by a major homophobic asshole? 

“Did you at least get a good one in?” Rich inquired, and Rob turned to glare at him. “C’mon, let’s just get you inside, huh?” Obliging, you let Rich and Rob grab both of your arms tenderly as they led you to the guest bathroom, Rich leaving you with Rob to get a frozen pack of peas from Rob’s well-stocked freezer. You sat on the toilet bowl, Rob hovering over you as he busied himself with getting you cleaned up.

Rob helped you clean up the blood from your nose, handing you a face towel in silence to wipe your freshly-washed face with. “How could that asshole do that to you?” Rob’s soft voice cut through the silence like a knife, reassuring you that Rob does care; of course he does, he’s  _Rob-frickin’-Benedict_! 

“It’s fine really, he must have overheard Javier and I talking about what kind of red wine you liked.” You said nonchalantly, gingerly pressing the towel to your face. 

“You were picking out wine for me? That’s the reason the guy assaulted you?” Rob asked, putting a hand on your forearm, pulling it downwards so that you weren’t holding the towel up to your face anymore. 

“Yeah, I figured it’ll be a nice apology for blowing you off for the third time regarding our uh…our first date.” You replied bashfully, looking away.  

“You know I’m cool with the delayed first date situation, I mean, you’ve just been beaten up! We don’t have to do this date thing if you don’t want to.” Rob reached out for your hand, squeezing it lightly. 

“I do, I just…” You trailed off. “I just don’t want to screw anything up between us before anything even started.” 

“That’s good, because I kinda felt the same way.” Rob admitted, and you glanced at him in surprise. “Taking things really  _really_  slow is fine by me.” 

“Really really  _slow_ …” You repeated, your face inching towards his, and his following suit. 

“Maybe not that slow.” Rob added hastily, both of you grinning before you covered his lips with your own in a dizzying kiss, your hand automatically reaching towards the back of his neck to pull him closer, making him land on your lap. 

Richard sighed when he appeared by the doorway of the guest bathroom, a pack of frozen peas in hand, spectating the scene that unfurled in front of him. 

“I guess you could say it’s nacho average first date, huh?” He chuckled at his own joke as he went back to the living room, leaving the two lovebirds making out in the bathroom.   


End file.
